When The Stars Say Goodnight
by ellw0721
Summary: In this sequel/second chapter of 'When The Mountain Meets The Moon', Anna and Elsa are all grown up, and Rapunzel and Jack Frost still watch over them. When Kristoff proposes to Anna, they accidentally see Jack and Rapunzel, and they are forced to leave the kingdom. On Anna's wedding day, Jackunzel witness something terrifying. Something that only they can explain.


Rapunzel hands fit snuggly in Jack's. She leaned against him as she gazed at the kingdom of Arendelle, lights flickering warmly in people's homes.

"Look at her, she's beautiful," Rapunzel said softly as they gazed down at the kingdom below. "She's all grown up,"

Their youngest daughter, Anna the princess of Arendelle, was singing with a young man named Kristoff. He had sandy, blonde hair and big brown eyes. Kristoff was lightly strumming his lute while humming along with Anna.

"It's getting kind of cold, do you want to back inside the castle?" Kristoff asked as he finished playing his lute.

"Not really," Anna began, "It's really loud in there," Ever since Elsa froze the kingdom, they had been having balls every week.

"Are you sure? It's getting chilly," Kristoff said as he peeled off his wool jacket. "Here take this, you're freezing," he said as he spread it over the trembling Anna.

"Thanks Kristoff," Anna said as she stared into his eyes. They leaned into each other and kissed for a moment before Kristoff suddenly pulled away. "What's wrong?" Anna asked sadly.

"Anna," Kristoff began, "Will you marry me?" He clasped his hands over Anna's and waited patiently for the answer.

Anna's eyes widened at the unexpected proposal. She embraced him and laughed with joy. "Of course I'll marry you!" Anna cried throwing her arms Kristoff.

"Our daughter's getting married!" Rapunzel screamed across the rafters. She leaned over and squeezed Jack tightly. Rapunzel bright green eyes were full of tears.

Suddenly, Anna pulled away from Kristoff and look towards the roof of the castle. "Who are you?" she asked warily pointing towards where Jack and Rapunzel were sitting. "And why are you standing on the castle? Kristoff do something! They're thief's!" she cried.

"No we're not!" Jack shouted loudly. He leaned over and picked up his staff. He offered his hand to Rapunzel and he pulled her up next to him. They gently floated down to where Anna and Kristoff sat terrified.

"Who are you?" Anna asked again. Her voice quavered, but she looked confident.

"This isn't what it looks like," Rapunzel said bursting into tears. "Trust me!"

"Rapunzel," Jack spoke softly. "It's time to go,"

Rapunzel turned away sobbing. She wiped her nose on her sleeve. She quickly turned to face Anna. She looked sympathetic, and loving, like any mother would. Rapunzel walked slowly over to Anna, as if examining her, and hugged her. "I love you," Rapunzel said softly, and pressed her lips against Anna's forehead. She grasped Jack's hand, and walked towards the mountains. "Come on Jack, let's go."

Back at the castle, Elsa stood before her kingdom. "Attention all loyal subjects, my sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle, is going to be married!" Thunderous applause rose up from the kingdom while Anna stood blushing with Kristoff by her side. "When will the wedding be?" Elsa asked her sister.

"Kristoff and I were thinking in three days time. In the mid-afternoon." Anna added quickly.

"Perfect! I'm so proud of you, you're getting married." Elsa smiled brightly.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me, I've had enough excitement for one day. Goodnight Kristoff." Anna said leaning over to kiss him. "Wait! Elsa I forgot to tell you-" Anna began. She eyed Kristoff, and he shook his head. "Never mind. Goodnight,"

Trudging up the steep mountain slopes were Rapunzel and Jack, hand-in-hand looking back at the ablaze kingdom.

"How could they see us?" Rapunzel asked as tears rolled down her pink cheeks. "I don't understand,"

"We have to go back for their wedding right?" Jack asked her.

"But what if they see us again?" Rapunzel almost pleaded.

Jack thought for a moment. "The whole kingdom is invited, right? We'll just pretend to be villagers, and sneak into the castle."

"But there's guards everywhere! We will never be allowed in," Rapunzel pondered.

"Come on," Jack said pulling on Rapunzel's delicate arm, "We're going back there."

Three Days Later...

"You look beautiful!" Elsa gasped as Anna twirled in her silky, fluffy, wedding dress.

"You don't think it's too much?" Anna asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Not at all. I just wish Mom and Dad were here to see this,"

'But they are,' Rapunzel thought watching from inside the vent.

"It's alright," Anna said in a rather bright mood. "They're watching from above," she twirled again, and was led out of the room with Elsa by her side.

"If only she knew how right she was. Didn't she just look, _amazing?"_ Rapunzel turned to Jack.

"Wonderful," Jack exclaimed sarcastically, "Now can we just go to the church and get good seats please?"

"Fine," Rapunzel rolled her eyes, and sat up as far as she could in the vent. They crawled for what seemed like hours before finally reaching the vent in the church.

"I knew it, we're late!" Jack grumbled.

"Oh, don't have such a frozen heart." Rapunzel whispered as quietly as she could. The ceremony was just finishing up, and they were about to say their 'I do's'.

"Do you, Kristoff, take Princess Anna of Arendelle, to be your wife,"

"I do," Kristoff said, his face serious, his eyes kind and gentle.

"-And do you, Princess Anna of Arendelle, take Kristoff, to be your husband?"

The crowd hesitated, Rapunzel held her breath, and Kristoff held his gaze on her. She smiled, "Of course I do!" Anna and Kristoff shared their first kiss as husband and wife, and they were swept up into the celebration.

There was music, good food, color, and of course the new happy couple. When Rapunzel and Jack finally managed to get out of the vent, they enjoyed the celebration too. They danced until their feet hurt, sang until their throats hurt, and laughed until their stomachs hurt.

After a long night of fun, Anna and Kristoff said their 'goodbyes' to the kingdom they would soon be returning to, and boarded the ship.

"So where are we going?" Anna asked Kristoff once they were on board.

"To the stars, my sweetheart!" he laughed.

"Goodnight and farewell, my little baby!" Rapunzel cried softly into Jack's frosty, blue sweatshirt. "We should be going anyway,"

Jack slipped his hand into Rapunzel's and together they floated towards the stars.

Days past and Anna and Kristoff still hadn't returned home. One morning, Elsa woke bright and early, stretching out all her limbs. Suddenly, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she yawned. It was a guard.

"Your majesty," he began, "The newlyweds ship has been lost at sea, and your sister is nowhere to be found."


End file.
